Caught
by Forever Spinelli
Summary: The men in white finally get Danny and the only one who can save him is Sam.  Rating may change as the story goes on
1. Caught

**Hey everybody! So I just saw Danny Phantom for the first time! I love it! I've seen a bunch of episodes, but not all of them. This story is as if Phantom Plant never happened, because it wouldn't work if everyone knew who he was. However Sam and Danny are a couple! 3**

**I do not own Danny Phantom**

* * *

"Danny! You have to stop using your powers for stupid stuff like taking over people's bodies!" Sam glared at him.

"Sam, I thought you'd be happy! Look what I did for your cause!" He shot back at her.

"Danny, I just don't want anyone to find out about you, I can't lose you!" Sam said.

"Why can't you just trust me? I thought you trusted me." Danny said and flew off. Sam sat down on the ground. She hated when this happened. She had promised she would try not to get mad at Danny; he was only trying to help after all. Now he was mad at her again. She stood up and went home. All the time she had tried to get him to like her and now it could have just gone down the drain. She got and flopped herself on her bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Danny flew off, he hated fighting with Sam. It always made him feel terrible inside, he loved her so much and couldn't stand to get mad with her. He didn't go home he kept flying. He didn't know were he was going, but he had to blow off his steam. If he hadn't have been so upset he would have seen to two men fallowing him. When he finally saw them it was too late, Danny was now a trapped ghost.  
"Let me out!" he yelled from the box they had got him in. He didn't know what it was, he figured it must be some new trap. He tried to get out, but he was trapped and couldn't get out. Danny had no idea what they would do to him.  
"Great, I finally get the girl I love, than get in a fight and now I have no clue what these idiots are going to do with me" He told himself. He never should have gotten upset with Sam. He had just been having weird things happen to him like he would get stuck in his ghost form. He didn't tell Sam, she would freak out, or try to fix it. That was the last thing he wanted. After a while he was dumped out of the box into a small room. He didn't have any of his powers in here and he couldn't become human. He sank into the ground, he had just most likely ruined his life and not to mention Sam's life as well. She would freak in the morning when he didn't show up at school. There was nothing he could do but wait and see what happened.

* * *

Sam woke up and slipped on her clothes. She stumbled downstairs, got some breakfast and trudged to school. Danny wasn't in class, and by lunch he still hadn't shown.  
"Tucker, something's up Danny's not here at school and he never misses school at least without telling us." She told him. Sam was really worried.  
"Maybe he lost his phone?" Tucker said "Or maybe his parents took it away from him." He could see Sam was freaking and didn't want to say what he really thought had happened. Tucker was sure the Danny had been captured, because he and Sam had been in a fight, and Danny could be pretty careless after Sam got upset at him. Danny had never gotten caught before, but Tucker knew it would happen someday.  
"No, his parents wouldn't take away his phone and he too smart to lose it, Tucker I think he got captured." Sam said. Tucker nodded.  
"I think so too" He said.

* * *

**Please review!**


	2. Where's Danny?

**Here's the next part! Still don't own Danny :(. Hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! **

* * *

"Tucker we have to do something! We can't just leave him, what if something happens to him! He could die, well he's already half dead, but still! Tucker! Why are playing on your PDA? We have to help Danny!" Sam said freaking out.  
"Sam! Clam down! This is Danny Phantom we're talking about, he'll be ok! Gosh I should have told you he called me and forgot to call you." Tucker said. "Now eat your, whatever that is and clam down." Sam glared at Tucker and ate her food. She knew Danny could handle himself, but he had been gone the whole morning and who knew when he had been captured.  
"Hey where's Dorkten?" Sam heard Dash say.  
"I don't know I'm not his baby-sitter" Sam told him glaring.  
"Well I thought he would tell his girlfriend" Dash said smirking.  
"Well he didn't" Sam said.  
"Wait you didn't get mad when I called you his girlfriend" Dash said confused.  
"No I didn't because dimwit I am his girlfriend" Sam said smiling. She heard a little yelp.  
"What? He picked you over me!" Paulina gasped.  
"Why do you care? You don't even like him?" Star said walking up. Paulina glared at Star and marched her away. Dash didn't know what to do so he wondered off to the football table. Sam and Tucker burst out laughing.  
"Oh, if only Danny could have seen that!" Tucker said. Sam's face fell and she looked at the ground.  
"Come on Sam, he'll be ok. Before you know it he'll be back sitting right next to you." Tucker said. Sam nodded and was quiet for the rest of lunch.

* * *

Danny woke up in a different room. It was dark, except for some glowing lights. He saw he was still stuck in ghost form. He wondered around the room and came up to a shelf, it was full of his parents ghost catching tools. He found another shelf it had tools from other ghost catching teams. He stepped back from all the tools. A door opened and two men stepped in the room. They were the men in white.  
"So you finally got me, and the day after I had a fight with my girlfriend too. Can't you think of the ghost boy's feelings sometimes?" Danny said.  
"Shut up ghost boy, we're here to get information." One of the men said. Danny was confused. Information? What did they want to know?  
"What do you want?" He asked.  
"We need to get you to talk than we take you apart so we can study ghosts" The other man said. Danny stared, he still had no idea why they would want information. But he did know one thing, if he didn't answer they wouldn't rip him open.  
"So if I answer your question than you rip me open, but if I don't you can't do anything." Danny said. The men looked at each other, clearly they had not planned on him not answering the questions.  
"If you don't answer, your such in here and your will miserable, your going to want out and we'll let you out only if answer our questions, until than enjoy yourself in here." The first man said. They walked out of the room. Danny stared at the room.  
"This won't be so bad, it's just a room and soon someone will realize I'm missing and they'll go looking for me. Like Sam and Tucker! They'll come looking!" Danny told himself, not fully believing any of it.

* * *

"Jazz where is Danny?" Maddie asked her daughter. Danny hadn't come home from school and was still gone and dinner was getting cold.  
"Well he's um, at Sam's house with Tucker, their working on an experiment for English class, I mean science." Jazz told her mother. She had no idea what Danny was doing. She knew he was out fighting ghosts, but she had no idea why it was taking so long. She ran to a phone and called Sam.  
"Sam, where is Danny and what is taking so long?" She asked when Sam answered.  
"I have no idea, we were hoping you knew." The Goth girl answered. Jazz freaked. Her brother was missing. Her ghost brother who could get caught at any moment was missing. He had gotten caught. What would she tell her parents? "Hey mom you know that ghost boy? Well that's Danny and he was caught so we have to go save him." No she couldn't do that.  
"We have to find him" Jazz said.  
"Really now?" Sam said sarcastically "I never would have thought of doing something like that."  
"Ok, ok so what do we do? If we don't find him..." Jazz shuddered.  
"Where do we start?" Sam asked.  
"Come over here and bring Tucker, we should check the ghost zone first, just to be safe. If he's not there than we make plans to find him." Jazz said.  
Soon Tucker, Sam and Jazz were all in ghost zone looking for Danny. After about 2 hours of looking they knew he wasn't there.  
"What do we do now?" Tucker asked.  
"We search the town and everywhere we can until we find him and before it's too late." Sam said "We'll need to split up and look." They made plans of where each would look, grabbed some ghost catching tools and set out.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	3. Found him, kinda

**Thanks for the comments! Here is the next part. I still don't own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

Sam headed to the Men in White's HQ. She stuck inside. Two men walked by and she hid behind a wall.  
''How do you know he'll go crazy?'' One of the men asked.  
''Because, we can get him to watch those two kids he hangs with suffering" The other man said holding up his gun. The first man laughed and they walked away. Sam gulped; she knew they were talking about Tucker and her and that they had Danny. She walked down the hall way and saw lots of doors. She opened one and saw Skulker and quickly shut the door. Skulker? What was he doing here? He was too good to get caught, but then again so was Danny. In more rooms she found everyone from the box ghost to Vlad, but no Danny. She finally came up to the last door, she tried to open it, but it was locked. This door was different from the other doors and she knew it was the door that opened to Danny's room. She tried to pick the lock, blasting it and pounding on the door, nothing worked. She finally gave up and sat on the floor in front of the door. Then she got an idea. She ran to the room where Desiree was and went inside.  
''Desiree, I wish I could open the door to were Danny is being held.'' She said.  
''I do too.'' Desiree said. ''You see, we all lost our powers when we got here, I can't grant wishes anymore. Sorry'' Sam walk out of the room and slammed the door shut. Now she had no idea what to do. She went back to the door.  
''Danny? Can you hear me? It's Sam.'' She asked.  
''Sam? Yea I can hear you. Do you think you could get me out of here?'' She head Danny's voice say.  
''I've been trying to get you out, but the door just won't open.'' She said. ''Can you phase out?''  
''No all my ghost powers are gone. I can't even hover and inch off the ground'' He said.  
''Try changing back, maybe you could say that the ghost boy brought you here and he got away'' Sam said. Wishing that something would work.  
''I can't do that, I'm stuck as a ghost'' Danny said. Sam stomped her foot and heard someone coming down the hall. She dashed the hall, but she wasn't fast enough.  
''Hey what do you think you're doing?'' One of them said.  
''Well um I was trying to find were this was taking place.'' She pulled a flyer for chess club out of her backpack. What is that doing in their? She thought to herself.  
''That's all the way across town.'' The other man said.  
''Oh really wow! I must have gotten lost'' She said. They looked at her oddly and Sam dashed out of the building. That was close, she thought. She than called Jazz and Tucker and told them what happened.  
"Well at least now we know where he is.'' Jazz said.  
''And I have an idea of how to help him'' Sam said.

* * *

**Please review!**


	4. Help is on the way

**Here we go! Next chapter! I still don't own Danny Phantom :'(**

* * *

A small 12 year old girl walked down the street all alone. She was small for her age and people gave her sad smiles thinking she was a lot younger. She didn't care; she had something only two other people in the world have. She went up to a food stand, turned invisible, took a hotdog and ran off. She the dog and stood when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

"Hello?" She asked. Only a few people had this number and it wasn't used often.

"Dani! Thank goodness you picked up!" A familiar female voice said. "It's Sam, we need you to come here, Danny kind of, well he got himself caught."

"No!" cried Dani, scaring a mother and her children who were passing. "I'll be there as soon as I can!" She hung up the phone and ran behind a building.

"Going Ghost!" She yelled. Soon her black ponytail was white, her blue eyes green and her simple sweatshirt and shorts a stylish black and white jumpsuit. She shot up in the air and flew to Amity Park. She found a tall building that a big sign that said "Fenton". She quickly went intangibleand into the basement of the house so she wouldn't be seen by Jack and Maddie Fenton.

Sam, Tucker, Jazz and Danny were in the basement. Sam, Tucker and Jazz were trying to tell Danny something.

"HEY! You said Danny got caught! It sure doesn't look like he did!" Dani said frustrated. Sam laughed.

"Wow it worked! Dani, this isn't Danny it's Amorpho. He wasn't caught because he made himself look like one of the men in white. He's agreed to act as Danny until we can get Danny out. We don't want Mr. and Mrs. Fenton to think Danny is missing." Sam explained to Dani. Two rings appeared around Dani and she was back to normal.

"Oh I see. I thought you freaked me out just to get me to visit!" She laughed. "She what do you want me to do?" She asked Sam.

"Well somehow the Guys in White didn't get you, so we were wondering if you'd like to help save Danny." Tucker said. He explained what Sam had found out when she was in the base. "We think they took his powers away somehow."

"We were wondering if you could get into the room he's in and try to get him out, or ask him if he knows what's going on if you can't get him out." Jazz said. Dani nodded following what was happening. She looked over at Amorpho; Sam was talking to him, probably how to pull off being Danny.

"Why don't you stay here for tonight and then we can do this tomorrow after we get back home from school?" Jazz asks. Dani nodes and Jazz brings Dani up to her room. "I'll get a sleeping bag from downstairs." Amorpho walked up the stairs.

"You got pulled into this too huh." He said with Danny's voice, he must have gotten better at his powers; his eyes were still red though.

"No, Danny acts like an older brother to me, and he's saved my life twice, so I own him a favor." Dani told him. "Did they force you into this?"

"No, but I felt I better help one of the only ghost hero's out there, all the others are pretty bad. I choose to keep to myself, I don't want enemies, but friends are ok, I guess you could say Danny and I have a small friendship." He told Dani. "That Sam girl sure likes him doesn't she? She kept looking at me like she wanted to kiss, but then remembered I wasn't Danny."

"Ya, they're dating, this is pretty hard for her I think. You know it's her fault he's a ghost?" Dani asked.

"I wouldn't put blame on it, it's a pretty thing he has going for him." Amorpho said. Dani nodded.

"Danny, dinner!" Maddie called from downstairs.

"That's my cue." Amorpho said.

"Good luck, their pretty clueless and Jazz will help you." Dani said as he left the room. Amorpho nodded and walked downstairs.

* * *

**Please review!**


	5. I'll save you or not

**OK sorry it's taken so long to update but here it is! Some twists and such! Oh and I have a youtube now! I made a fanvid for Sam and one for Spinelli (A Recess character if you don't know) I might tell you guys what it is if I feel like it...**

* * *

"Ok, it's the last door at the end of the hall; it's black unlike the gray ones. Try to get in and get him out or if you can't get him out figure out what's going on." Sam told Dani. Dani nodded and lifted up in the air, turned blue and flew down to the door. She hit her head on the door and fell back into the floor disappearing. Sam heard voices coming and hid behind a wall.  
"This is our best room and door yet, it takes away a ghost's powers and only a week old halfa can go through the door and we all know that halfa's are very rear and a week old one doesn't know how to use their powers." One the men said.  
"Very nice, who do you have in there now?" A man in a black suit asked.  
"Danny Phantom" the other man in white said smiling.  
"You got the ghost boy! That's incredible!" the man in black said. "You must let us do testing on him!"  
"Soon, after he answers some questions" The first men said. The three walked away. A week old halfa, huh? Thought Sam. I could do it, for Danny. Sam went and found Dani and told her what she had heard. Dani agreed with the plan and they hurried back to the Fenton's house.  
They found Jazz, Tucker and Amorpho in the basement. Sam told them what happened. Amorpho agreed with Sam and Dani. Jazz however didn't.  
"Sam, you can't do this, there has to be another way. Let me do it." Jazz said.  
"You don't want to risk it with your parents, they already don't trust that Amorpho is Danny" Sam said. Jazz didn't have anything to say to that. Tucker grabbed a jumpsuit and gave it to Sam. She put it on and took off Mr. Fenton's face that was on the front. She stepped into portal and pressed the on button. Lights flashed and she was knocked out. She woke up with Jazz, Tucker, Dani and Amorpho looking down at her.  
"Did it work?" She asked. Tucker nodded. Dani smiled at Sam.  
"Welcome to the life of a halfa, look in the mirror" Dani said. Sam stood up and walked to the bathroom in the basement and her was now white, her eyes green and the jumpsuit had also changed it looked a lot more like Dani's then Danny's. She didn't have the DP logo on it, but she was fine with that it wouldn't look right if she did.  
"Try out your powers, we only have a week." Dani said. They all went into intense training getting Sam use to the powers and ready to go and save Danny. By the third day she thought she was ready, but Dani told her to keep training. Finally after six days had passed, Dani said she was ready. The two girls flew down to the Men in White's HQ.  
"Go save your boyfriend" Dani said and Sam flew down to the black door. She went intangible and slipped through the door.  
"Danny? Where are you?" She called out. She got no answer, she searched the dark room and she couldn't find him. She keep looking and looking around the small room, but he wasn't anywhere in the room. She flew out of the room and over to Dani.  
"He's not in there." She said.  
"That's because he's over there." Dani pointed and Sam fallowed her gaze. On a long stretcher a white haired boy with closed eyes was laying. It was Danny and they were about to take him to be ripped apart.

* * *

**Sam a ghost? WHAT! IKR ok don't freak, just wait for the next chapter!**


	6. Screams

**Finally! Next chapter!**

**Still don't own Danny Phantom :(**

**Cheak out my youtube page I made 2 stupid fanvids of DXS .com/user/bubblezgirl14**

**Rie fan: Thanks! Everyone has her in the same thing as Danny, but with an S instead of a D and I personaly think that is stupid. (No offence to anyone who likes that!) **

**So if you hate Sam as a halfa, (which I do sorry!) never fear and read the chapter!**

**One last thing so like my name is Maddie and I'm thinking I marry someone named Jack Fenton and have to children and name them Jazz and Danny...**

* * *

Sam flew out of the buliding and back to the Fenton's house where Tucker and Jazz were waiting. She flew into the ghost portal and turned it on, screaming, not because of the pain, but because she didn't save her boyfriend, the only person she had ever loved. She fell out of the portal and Jazz ran over to hug her.

"I-I couldn't do it, I was too late" She said tears running down her face.

"Shhhh We can figure this out, we'll save him, it's ok Sam." Jazz said comforting Sam. Sam continued to sob. Dani flew into the basement and saw Sam sobbing. She ran over and joined the hug leaving Tucker awkwardly standing off to the side.

"Tucker get over here" Sam said and they all became a cry/hug in the middle of the Fenton's basement, well Tucker didn't cry. Finally they broke away.

"Look at your hair Sam; it's got white highlights in it." Dani said. Sam looked into a mirror and laughed. She actually looked good with the white.

"So what are we going to do now?" Tucker asked.

"I have a plan." Jazz said.

"Wait, where's Amorpho?" Dani asked. Jazz and Tucker looked at each other and sighed.

"Here" Tucker said pointing to the thermos.

"He got bored and started messing things up, Mom and Dad were about to ground him when I said that he was a ghost and Danny never would do anything like that. Dad got the peeler to see if I was right and peeled him. We got him in this." Jazz explained. Dani giggled.

"You can't trust a ghost!" She said. The others laughed.

"Ok, Jazz's plan?" Sam said and Jazz started explaining.

* * *

Danny felt a sharp pain in his back and fainted. He woke up to the sound of Sam screaming. He tried to get up to save her, but he was tied down. Soon Sam's screams died down and Jazz's replaced them. Tucker was next, his parents and finally Dani's. He couldn't cover his ears because his hands were tied down too. He couldn't do anything but wait. When it was all done two men walked into the room.

"Where are they? What are you doing to them? How did you know to get Jack and Maddie Fenton's screams?" Danny yelled at them. The men laughed.

"We know who you are." One of the men said. "And we're not afraid to hurt you."

"Just because you're half human gives you no right to terrorize the public" The other men said.

"I'm not terrorizing anyone!" Danny said. "All I do is help others by sending the bad ghosts back to the ghost zone!"

"A job that should be done by us." The first man said.

"Oh sure like you guys do a great job of it." Danny said rolling his eyes.

"You'll be happy to know that we have every single ghost here in our base locked up. We are not just going to send them back to the ghost zone. We are going to dissect them molecule by molecule so they never bother us again." The second man said.

"So why do you want to question me?" Danny asked.

"We question all the ghosts. We need to know classified information. You can give us some of that information, and if you don't your friends and family will suffer. It's up to you." The first man said.

"Ask me your questions." Danny said making his decision without needed to think.

* * *

**Eh? Review please!**


	7. Break In

**Hey! Still don't own Danny Phantom :( Well here is the next part!**

**You guys should really check out my other DP Fanfic Lesley Phantom, please please please! I'm begging you! READ IT!**

* * *

Dani held onto Sam's arms and flew her up to the top of the building. She fazed herself and Dam through the roof of the building.

"Who can we trust?" Dani asked.

"Only a few." Sam answered. "Wulf, Frostbite, the dog, and Clockwork if they got him, but if we convince some others that it will help them too we could probably Skulker, he's all for helping himself. Vald is bad don't trust him, well you of all people already knew that." Dani blushed. "If we get Skulker we also get Ember added to the package and Johnny and Kitty might help too." Dani nodded.

"One last thing none of them have powers so you know feel free to beat them up." Sam added giggling. Dani laughed too and flew off to where the other ghosts were being kept. Sam snuck through the building until she came to a vent and unscrewed it. Tucker and Jazz fell out of it and the three heard voice's.

"It's right over here, turn it on, if it doesn't work he'll never know." A voice said. In a few seconds they heard Sam screaming, but Sam wasn't screaming she was just as shocked as the others.

"Dani, I'm ok, I'm not screaming." She said into her head piece and heard Dani give a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness!" Dani said. The screaming continued until they heard Jazz screaming. Sam told Dani that it was some sort of device that made it sound like they were screaming. Dani understood and didn't worry about the screaming. It was weird.

"Tucker, is there a way to make it sound like someone is screaming without them actually screaming?" Jazz asked.

"I think so, well yea because the Guys in White are using it." He said. The girls giggled.

"Finally something you don't know about with tech stuff." Sam said. Tucker glared at her. "Relax dude! It's not a big deal." Tucker sighed. They heard Dani screaming.

"It's not me it's that device!" Dani said through Sam's headphone.

"She's ok." Sam told the other two. They nodded. Finally it stopped and they heard yelling through a wall.

"Danny." Sam whispered. She leaned against the wall.

"Where are they?" She heard him yelling.

"Their using our screams to get at Danny!" Sam said. "He thinks we're really screaming!" She leaned in again.

"Ask me your questions." Danny's voice said. Sam gasped.

"He's giving in to save us, but we don't need to be saved! This is bad." She told the others.

"We have to get in and help him. He'll do whatever he can to save us, and once he's done what they want they'll..." Jazz went white. "I told him to tell our parents! They'd keep him safe, but did he listen? Noooo." She mocked Danny "I can do it by myself! I've kept my secret safe for months. No one is even going to catch me!" Sam and Tucker just stared at her.

"Don't you know what your parents would do to him? They'd rip him apart, just like the guys in white are about to do!" Sam yelled at Jazz. "Stop complaining about Danny doing something smart and help us get him out!" A door slammed and they heard running.

"Great Sam, just great." Tucker said right before the men in white suits saw them.

* * *

"Don't you know what your parents would do to him? They'd rip him apart, just like the guys in white are going to do! Stop complaining about Danny doing something smart and help us get him out!" Danny heard Sam yelling outside his room.

"What's going on? You said..." He tailed off. They never really did have his friends and now his friends were here to save him, but Sam had gotten mad at Jazz most likely and now they were busted. The men ran out of the room.

"Great Sam, just great." He heard Tucker say.

"Let me go!" Sam yelled.

"My parents will find out and they'll come save me and Danny just you wait!" Jazz said.

"My PDA! You're gonna pay for this!" Tucker cried. Great, it was his fault they were really being caught. He was the one who had flew off and gotten caught. His fault for making Sam mad. His fault for believe the fake screams were real. His fault the men had heard Sam yelling at Jazz. His fault Sam was yelling at Jazz in the first place.

"Really? Ok what is your deal? I mean going through my backpack and... Hey! It took me weeks to find that shade of purple lipstick!" Sam was screaming. Danny would have laughed if it wasn't for the circumstances. Soon the men came back into the room carrying Sam, Jazz and Tucker. They put them up against the wall and bars went around them.

"Now you can answer our questions and watch your friends be punished if you don't." One of the men said. Danny looked at Sam; she had white in her hair. He sighed.

"Just ask your stupid questions!" Danny yelled at the men. His friends started struggling and shaking their heads. The men laughed.

"We'll start with something simple Ghost boy. How did you get your powers?" The second man asked.

"Sam, she dared me to go into my parents ghost portal. When I turned it on something happened. We think ghost molecules got mixed with mine, giving me my powers." Danny said. The men looked at Sam.

"So your the reason this kid has been giving us trouble!" The first man said. He pulled on a leaver and something was shot into Sam. She screamed.

"You said no one would get hurt if I answered the questions!" Danny yelled.

"Opps, we lied." The other man said. Sam continued to scream and Danny was forced to watch her. It was too much for him. Anger built up inside him.

"Let her go!" Danny said as he broke the restraints on his wrists and ankles. He flew over to the men and shot both with an ectoblast. He pulled the leaver and Sam stopped screaming, but her breathing was heavy. Danny pressed a button and the three fell to the ground.

"Sam? Sam can you hear me?" Danny said looking at her hopefully. All she did was open her eyes and look at him for a second before passing out. Danny picked her up.

"We have to get out of here now!" Tucker said.

"Oh you're not going anywhere." A deep voice said. They turned around to see Skulker holding Dani who was kicking and trying to break free.

* * *

**Please R&R! I will update after I get 2 reviews!**


	8. Can't you people just leave me alone?

**Wow didn't realize how short this was! So sorry! Still don't own Danny Phatom :P**

**We get a little comic relief in this chapter I think! hehe.**

**Kitty and Johnny are a little OOC but whatever I don't care!**

* * *

"Great get rid of one problem and move on to the next." Danny sighed. Skulker laughed and stepped into the room followed by Ember, Johnny, Kitty, Spectra and Bertrand.

"Oh great." Tucker said "Well at least they don't have Vlad." He said with a weak smile. Danny glared at him.

"What do you want Skulker?" Danny asked.

"What I always do, your pelt above my fireplace." Skulker said. Ember rolled her eyes.

"You can't hunt! Give it up and go do something useful like finding me a new bass player!" She said.

"I can too hunt! Just you wait, I'll have the whelps pelt and I'll give you this ones." Skulker said holding up Dani.

"I'll pass." Ember said.

"Why can't you just except me and my hunting?" Skulker said.

"Someone's getting a little upset. Why don't we sit and have a chat about our feelings?" Spectra said smiling.

"Talking doesn't solve everything!" Ember spat.

"Well it helped us." Kitty piped up. "After Johnny and I talked to each other about how we felt, we understood each other better." Johnny smiled and nodded, but Skulker rolled his eyes. By this point Danny had fazed Sam and Jazz through the roof of the building and about to do Tucker. Skulker realized what was happening.

"Look at what you loonies did! Now he's getting away!" Skulker yelled. He threw his arms in the air and dropped Dani. Danny ran over to her and pulled the ties off of her.

"Get Tucker on the roof and make sure everyone's ok. I'll deal with them." Danny whispered to her. She nodded and quickly grabbed Tucker. Danny turned to the other ghosts and shot an ectoblast. Soon fighting brook out, Danny against six. When he had gotten Kitty into the thermos, a girl in a red jumpsuit entered the room. Danny almost screamed.

"Really? You're kidding right? Why can't you just leave me alone?" Danny shouted at Valerie as he punched Bertrand and got him in the thermos.

"Because you're the evil ghost boy!" Valerie shouted back. Danny was getting really upset. He quickly got Spectra, Johnny and his shadow in the thermos leaving Ember and Skulker.

"Number one, I'm not evil and number two if I were you I would be more focused on getting the real evil ghosts them some good ghost teen!" Danny shouted at Valerie. She sighed and shot Ember who went into the thermos.

"Happy ghost boy?" She asked annoyed.

"Nope Skulker missing." Danny said realizing that Skulker had somehow gotten out of the room. He flew through the ceiling to where Jazz, Tucker, Dani and Sam were. He looked at Sam and kissed her forehead. He picked her up willing her to wake up. Jazz, Tucker and Dani stood looking at the two. A small tear came down from Dani's eyes.

"They're going to pay for this." Danny said fire in his eyes. He handed Sam to Jazz and flew back through the ceiling of the building.

"Danny wait!" A voice called, but he didn't hear it.

* * *

**Eh? Please R&R**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok so this took to long to wait. I had to write and rewrite this four times! :P well here is the end...I think :P**

* * *

"Sam! You're ok!" Jazz said. She ran over to Sam.

"Ya, I think so where is Danny going?" Sam asked.

"He thinks that you are, not with us anymore. So he went to go find and fight Skulker." Jazz said. Sam groaned.

"I'll go find him and tell him everything's ok!" Dani said. "Sam come with me so he'll believe me." Sam tried to stand, but fell over so Dani picked her up. They flew into the building looking for Danny. They found him, hiding behind some boxes.

"Danny! Sam's ok!" Dani called and flew over. Sam smiled at Danny. Dani handed Sam to Danny. He took her and smiled his eyes flashing red.

"Danny? Are you ok?" Sam asked.

"Ya, ya I'm fine. Are you alright?" He asked her. Sam nodded, but looked behind Danny and saw Freakshow.

"Danny listen to me, Freakshow has you under his control, you have to fight it and get out of here." Sam said slowly. Danny smiled evilly at her. She had to think fast. What would break the spell? Last time it was her falling. She thought fast and leaned in to kiss him. His eyes flashed green.

"Sam, what happened?" Danny asked looking at her. "Whoa Sam! You're ok!"

"Yes I am, for now. You have to get out of here!" Sam said pointing behind Danny. He turned and saw Ember, Skulker, Kitty, Johnny, Spectra, Bertrand, Freakshow and his ghost's, Desiree, Youngblood and Undergrowth.

"No! If I leave they'll all get out and who knows what will happen!" Danny said as if Sam had suggested they go jump off a building. "I have to get you out of here! Dani!" He called, only to find the girl standing next to Freakshow, her eyes red.

"Great, I have to do everything myself." Danny groaned.

"No you don't." Valerie said coming into the room.

"What are you talking about?" Danny asked. Valerie kept trying to kill him and now she's was  
help him?

"I mean I want to help you, because otherwise all these ghost's will get out and terrorize the town." Valerie said grabbing Sam. "I'll get her out of here."

"Oh, uh thanks I guess." Danny said. Valerie nodded and left with Sam coming back to find Danny only had Freakshow left to fight.

"What? How did you?" Valerie said as Danny held up the Fenton thermos.

"Freakshow isn't a ghost. Why don't you grab Dani and get her out of here." Danny said. Valerie hesitated. "Valerie I know what I'm doing I've fought him before." Valerie ran over and grabbed Dani, who struggled. Danny tossed her a thermos.

"The others are in a different one don't worry." Danny said. "I'll get her out, if we don't get her in it she'll hurt us, she's under Freakshow's power." Valerie pressed the button and Dani was sucked into the thermos. She put a piece of red cloth around it so she could tell which thermos was which.

"What should I do now?" Valerie called.

"Nothing." Danny said floating up, Freakshow in ectohandcuffs. Valerie smiled.

"I underestimated you Phantom." She said. Danny smiled and grabbed the two thermoses.

"Thanks." He said and fazed through the ceiling.

"Danny!" Three voices said. He felt a strong hug around him.

"I was worried about you" Sam whispered.

"Why? I'm Danny Phantom." Danny said. Sam giggled and kissed him.

"Sam? I thought you were dating Danny Fenton." Valerie said stepping onto the roof.

"Valerie? What are you doing up here?" Sam said startled.

"Making sure you're ok, but I guess you are." Valerie said and flew off.

* * *

"Danny! Sam is cheating on you with Phantom!" Valerie said the next day at school. Sam glared at Valerie.

"Well, uh you see Valerie, we uh. I got nothing." Danny said. "Meet me after school behind the Nasty Burger, we have to tell you something."

* * *

**R&R**


End file.
